Ascension Fanfic - The New Princess of Valond/Summer's Perspective
I fold my hands in my lap, crossing my right leg to go over my left one in a somewhat lady-like manner. Today was Liza's twentieth birthday, which I could say was like any other one, but the aura of it was...different. Her mother, Aunt Aida, seemed awfully happy and observant of everything, making sure it was neatly put in place. Pfft. I look around, watching everyone talk and laugh. I frown, knowing most of the people here are aquaintances and striking up a conversation would probably not be in my best interest. Around five minutes pass before my Liza's father, or as I was told to call him Uncle Zander, gets up, walking in the direction of her room. I play with the thin, stray strands of fabric that hung loosely from the black, cropped halter top that my mother, Sky, wanted me to wear. Several more minutes pass before I hear the door open again, Liza stepping out dressed in a nice bodice. Everybody in the room goes quiet, excluding me, as I was from the start, as she begins to proceed down the stairs. Her mother smirks, commenting about how pretty she looked, before looking over to Uncle Zander and saying something under her breath. He nods, facing everyone else in the room with a half-smile. "Both the queen and myself are happy to announce her marriage to Anderson Revel Barton, a high-ranking moon elf from Ildis." Are they serious? Liza should get to choose who she wants to marry, not by her parents orders... Liza's face quickly turns red and her eyebrows furrow. "What?!" She yells, not even paying attention at the rest of everyone in the room. She spews out a bunch of words that come off as a stammer before running up to her room, slamming the door with a loud noise. Everyone stays still, nobody daring to break the silence...except for me. "I'm gonna go talk to her," I say, standing up in the direction of her room. Aunt Aida looks over at me, her piercing green eyes looking at mine. "Summer, maybe it'd be better if you-" Already inside of Liza's room, I look at Liza before sitting down on the bed, my weight causing it to sink slightly. She stuffs her face into a pillow, tears cascading down her cheeks. "Why would mother agree to such a thing? She believed in true love, in flirting, and meeting the right person...I...my father! This isn't okay!" I pick at my fingernails, nodding. "You are the princess of Valond," I start. "However, I do agree with you," I murmur, and she looks over to me as I force a weak smile. "You don't deserve this...By tomorrow morning, if you want to leave, I'll be here with all of our true friends. The ones who get you. The true you." I look over at her dresser, her mirror, before swallowing dryly. "I should go. I'll be back later," I propose, standing up and walking out of her room, closing the door behind me with a gentle click. ---- After noticing the large crowd and Liza going missing for hours, I begin to run towards it, many people trying to block me from doing so. "Where the hell is she?!" I yell, my father suddenly appearing in front of me and I slam into him, his strong hands grasping my shoulders. I send a death glare at him. "Summer, stop," He commands, but I continue trying to push away from him, despite his awfully tight grip. "Get away from me! She is in this camp! Aunt Til can heal her, she'll be okay!" I argue, still continuing to wriggle out of his hold. "Summer, you will listen to your father!" My mother yells, my ears barely processing her words. "And you'll let me see her!" I bark back, successfully managing to get away from my parents and run until I finally get to the tent, bursting through. I hug her, not even hearing her yelp. "They told me you were dead...my mom...she hasn't told yours anything...nor Aunt Til...Oh Liza!" I release my arms, seeing the look on her face. I look around and see a random moon elf. There's no other reason as to why he's here. Feeling my neck burn up, I stand, fury already bubbling under my skin. "You asshole! My mother, Aunt Tillie, anyone in this damn camp could have saved her! You killed her and used necromancy, you idiot!" I yell, words with every one of my emotions licking them as they roll off of my tongue. I extend my hand out with a sharp movement, energy zapping him. I refrain from grinning smugly once I hear him cry in pain. "I'm sorry! I thought it was her mother's room! I crawled in through the window and put the gas in there to kill her and then I saw it was the wrong room! The gas would have taken too long so I killed her with the damned knife and brought her back to life!" He explains, causing me to go into an even stronger state of anger. He was going to kill Aunt Aida for some stupid power, yet ended up killing Liza after his damn plan failed. "He was going to kill my mother..." She murmurs in realization. "You asshole!" She attempts to stand on her feet, but fails, sending her spiralling towards the ground. "Holy crap! She's an alchemist mage!" The moon elf yells. My eyes widen once I see her skin start to glow, a blanket of orange wrapping around her. I ignore everyone else's words, trying to recall what I read from several books. "Where are we?" Liza questions, tears in her eyes. My mother gives me a look of disappointment before looking over at Liza. "Outside of Ionmarsh and Appletown," She answers. "I used to live here as a child. Once you are well enough, you'll be able to leave, go back home, but... until we know that you won't turn into some demon, you'll be kept here." After Liza cusses out who I now know is Anderson, otherwise known as the one she's being forced to marry, she leaves with Aunt Tillie and I'm left with my mother. "Summer-" "Yeah yeah, don't let my instincts get the best of me. It's hard, mom," I mutter, looking at the ground, not even noticing the man still there. "Anger isn't the easiest thing to contain...or at least, y'know, for me." She sighs, looking at her glove before looking over at my necklace. "It's alright, hun. I know." I smile warmly as she takes my hand, guiding my outside of the tent. ---- I feel a warm movement around my torso, making me wake up from my slumber, my eyes groggy. Rubbing my face with my hands, I look at Liza, her eyes watery. "What?" "Sleep and we'll tell you in the morning." Looking behind her, my eyes instantly dart around for my mother and father, although they're nowhere to be found. Based off of the expression on Aunt Aida and Uncle Zander's faces, I look back up at Liza, already feeling my eyes sting. "Where's my mother and father?" I ask quickly, getting up to find a noble kid sitting on a log. "Liza, who's that kid?" She averts her eyes and I start towards her, grabbing her shoulders. No...they couldn't... "Liza, where are they?!" I demand. "I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry..." She says, and I already feel like dropping to my knees - no - dropping to the ground...dropping through it and falling into the cradle of oblivion. My mom...no...this can't be real... "They were ambushed...that kid is a noble who was apart of the group who attacked-" She says, and I feel a large lump in my throat. Killed. "And got your mom and dad...he didn't kill them...but..." I feel my cheeks tingle as salty tears cascade down my cheeks. I don't even want to hear her explain, even'' talk'' anymore. I don't even want to be here anymore...without my parents...I'm only nineteen... The sadness soon diminishes and replaces itself with unbound rage. I look over at the boy with the white hair, stomping over to him, ignoring Liza's comments on not doing what I know I'm going to do. Before I know it, I'm upon a border of fire, and I already have my right hand up in the air, fingers curled. "I'LL KILL HIM!" I scream, my throat sore and I can already imagine the blotches of red on my neck. It always did that when I was the tiniest bit angry... "HE WAS A PART OF THE PEOPLE WHO KILLED MY MOTHER AND FATHER! HE'LL PAY!" Undefined warmness circles throughout my entire being, leaving me sweating bullets. I don't even notice the electric blue wrapping around the palms of my hands and I aim at the boy, fear on his face. It hits the wall of flames, which engulf the grass surrounding it, and zooms off towards the sky. I growl in disappointment. The stupid noble tries to give me some explanation as to why he never wanted to kill my parents, which I call utter bullcrap. Liza knocks my next attack that was literally an inch away from him into the air. Why did she have to be here? This boy would have been fried... "YOU STUPID NOBLE! YOU ONLY PRETENDED TO CARE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR LIFE! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU'D BE CACKLING AND LYING AND BE A COLD-HEARTED-" Nearly about to send another bolt towards him, I feel a tight grip around my wrist, and whoever it is, turns me around to face them. Ugh, Ander... "Summer, go to sleep," He says somewhat calmly, a pull of gravity at my chest. "But I-" I close my mouth after I begin to feel the slightest bit woozy, exhausted for some odd reason. What the hell? "Go to sleep, Summer," Is the only words I hear, so distant, so calming... And the last movement of mine is falling towards the ground, my head heavy. ~ I hear a slight movement beside me, waking up. The thought of my parents dead...hits me...causing everything to crash down on me all again. At least I can escape from this cruel world for a few hours in sleep...where I'm at peace... "Liza?" I ask. She turns around, looking at me. "Yeah?" "Is this how my mom felt when she lost her mom and dad?" I ask her, holding back the tears that beg for me to let them fall...to reveal what I'm feeling...I can't...I'm so weak... "Yeah." She answers, and I bite my lip, clutching my chest. If an actual, aching heart was real, that'd be the only thing distracting me. "It hurts..." I murmur, trying to think of the many things that can take my mind off of this. The last words I hear are muffled, mainly by the lump in my throat returning. Now I know what my mother meant when she said every night...she'd go to bed...with a soaked pillow... "I know," She replies after a long pause, and I feel something tickling around my cheeks. Dangit...I-I...I can't cry again...Why did this have to happen... "I'm going to miss them," I say as my ears plug and I hold back a hiccup. I'm an adult, dangit, why does this hurt...so, so badly... "I know." Finally letting my mind get the best of me, I turn to my side, closing my eyes so I can return to the place where I'm oblivious to anything...where I'm at bay. "Goodnight, Liza," I croak out, and I don't even hear her response as I slip back into a deep sleep. I miss you, mom and dad...I miss you more than I even should... ---- I look at Aunt Tillie as she walks over to me, giving a soft smile. "Cheer up..." "After my parents died? I didn't even...even get the chance to say goodbye, Aunt Til..." "It would've broken you even more to watch them go," She says, walking behind me, brushing my hair out. I wince when one of the bristles get caught on a tangle. How horrible it must have been...to lose your very own life...that life was hers, nobody elses, and then she lost- "Summer, you look like you're going to die." "Die from depression," I mutter coldly under my breath as she places a folded, black dress in my lap. "Here, wash up a little," She offers me a bucket of pale blue water, to which I splash onto my face, the cold water soothing me. Right when I forget about ''everything ''for the smallest second, such a feeling to feel normal again, it all crashes on me like a tidal wave and drowning out every other existing thought. "Summer...come on..." "I know, I know, it's stupid..." I manage to get out, drying my face. "Just let me change." She nods solemnly, walking out of the tent. Peeling off the clothing I had on previously, I quickly change into the dress, pulling the necklace over my head, as well as a tiny amount of...confidence. *Le small timeskip* Finding myself in the forest behind Liza, which, as of now is a completely different person, I cross my arms. How dare she run away with the boy who was part of the group that murdered my parents in cold blood...I don't care if the kid wasn't the one with their death at his hands, I- "So weak, so fragile...just like that girl, Summer." "What about that girl, Summer?" I mutter, my feet hip-width apart in a strong posture. "Such a shame...you were so strong...did mommy and daddy's deaths kill you? Or were you just playing her part?" And even though I know this isn't her, it still hurts me...I'm always the victim... "You ran off with Feu," I say, gagging in disgust at the name. "Where is he?" I ignore the beginning of her words although almost vomit at the last phrase. "Emotions are weak, stupid, unneccessary." Opening my mouth to retort at such a statement, she babbles on. "And of course, you humans worship them. Without emotions, life is... better. You don't feel, you don't love. You are complete without those silly things, putting you into mood-swings." I notice Ander's prescence behind her. "Liza...Liza, stop this." She starts arguing with him as he calmly tries to explain stuff, to which I don't even pay attention to. I just rub my elbow awkwardly. Although what I do notice in when they lock lips, to my surprise. Didn't see that coming. I refrain from squealing although act like I don't see anything, glancing at the trees and nature around me for what feels like eternity until they part. Once I see her stumbling back, however, I sprint over to catch her until she says something, causing me to retreat. She falls against the tree, and I re-lace my boots. "Liza, no, it's going to hurt. Feu made you believe you were in love but you weren't. It'll hurt but believe me, we can break the hex and it'll be okay... Liza I promise..." He says, and I watch everything unfolding in front of me. "No, my head hurts, you twat," She rolls her eyes, causing me to exhale in relief. "Come on, let's get back to camp," I say happily, helping her to her feet before turning around, yelling a certain name. "Channing! Help move Liza back to camp!" I yell, swirling back to face Liza. Ah, what the hell...she should have a right to know who I'm crushing on... What? Crush? Ugh, what am I thinking...I don't have a crush on Channing... "I met Channing in Appletown. He was a sun elf, just wandering around," I explain, not even noticing until afterwards that my top teeth were enclosed over my bottom lip. "I kinda like him though...but hush hush." I smile, twirling another loose strand of fabric around my index finger. "Can we save the girl drama for later? After we get back to camp?" She requests, half-smiling. I nod. "Yeah, sure, whatever," I agree, looking around to see him. Muscly, broad...extremely handsome... Ugh. I've got to stop this. I don't even notice my eyes lingering mainly on his chest before I smile in embarrassment. "Ander, come over here and help." I say, although surprised once Channing lifts Liza and throws her over his shoulder like it's nothing. I feel my cheeks slightly tingle with a burning sensation. "I've got it." "Oh, no you don't. Here, give her to me, I've got it," Ander bickers, and I try not to laugh at his jealousy. Guess I'm not the only one. "Oh, shut up, you genius." Liza mumbles. "I want to sleep and you're not helping-" "Is she usually like this?" I hear Channing ask, and laugh softly under my breath. "Only when she's cranky, so it'd be in your best interest to stay quiet." I giggle as Liza falls asleep rather quickly. ---- "So, Liza's your best friend?" Channing asks, leaning against the wall of the tent. Since Ander refused to let me and Liza share a tent for "several reasons", as he claims, I got stuck with Channing. "Yep." He doesn't respond, looking over at the ground. "You're awfully quiet." "No..." "Yes..." He pauses before half-smiling. "Shut up." "Excuse me?" "I said," He starts again, causing a blush to creep up my neck. "Shu-" He stops once he sees me, his face flushing into a deep scarlet. I giggle, shifting. "What's wrong?" I ask, trying to sound somewhat innocent. "...Humans...I don't understand them..." "Well, lucky for you, I'm different than other humans," I lie, flipping my hair over my shoulder. He shakes his head, putting it into his hands, causing me to get a small glimpse at his shoulder blades. "...Channing's tired..." He says, pulling off his orange shirt from his body, and I quickly avert my eyes to prevent myself from doing something I'll regret. "Yeah. I am too." Everything falls quiet for a moment before I grab my outfit. "What?" He questions, and I roll my eyes. "I have to change." He blushes before getting out of the tent, allowing me to change into a pair of thin leggings and a dark, navy blue lace long sleeve. I pull my hair into a loose, messy bun, before stepping out. "Uh, I changed." His eyes scan over every inch of me, causing maroon to trail up my neck again. I quickly walk towards Liza's tent, rubbing at my eyes tiredly, and within several minutes, I find myself interrupting... "Liza? Ander? What are you guys doing out here?" "Nothing." They say in unison. That's what they all say, fakers... Instead, I smirk, rubbing at my eyes again. "I'll leave you two to your 'nothing', then." Walking back over to my tent, I quickly push through the entrance, somewhat exhausted. Sliding into my sleeping bag, I settle into it before hearing Channing groan in annoyance. "You. Are. So. Loud." He groans again, making me smile underneath the covers. "That's what she said." I cry out in pain after something sharp stabs my side, although I feel a hand cup over my mouth, my eyes widening. Channing's on top of me, looking straight at me. My chest rising and falling quickly, he smirks before leaning down towards my face. I stiffen up, closing my eyes automatically as he releases his hand from my mouth, and- I can notice him stifle a laugh, releasing his hold on me and returning to his sleeping bag. That...that prick... "I...I hate you..." "Your face...it was priceless, Azora..." I shift under the covers, humiliated. A few minutes pass before he speaks again, and I can hear him turn to his side. "Azora?" "I told you that my name was Summer...what is it?" I ask, turning around. "I'm sorry about your parents. I know this is late, but...you know...it's not easy..." "Yeah." I say under my breath, staring at him. He smiles after exchanging long glances, turning around. I go to sleep with numb cheeks. ---- Waking up and noticing Channing somewhere that I'm obviously not, I scoot over to his side, noticing something gleaming. Examining it, I see that it's some type of ring, the gem in the middle being lapis lazuli. I never had the habit to steal...but he's not here...and it looks so pretty... Without hesitation, I glide it onto my ring finger before sliding out of the tent, going over to the tent that Liza and Penelope were supposed to share, waiting for her arrival. "So, what lie did she tell you?" "Well, I went to go for a walk and found her and Ander on top of eachother...but of course, Penelope, you know...they were doing 'nothing'," I quote, imitating Liza's voice. She bursts into a fit of giggles, and I half-smile, thinking about the way more outgoing...teasing type of side Channing brought out like that. It definitely perplexed me. "So why weren't you here?" I look up. "Huh?" "Why did you go to Channing's tent?" "O-Oh...I dunno," I say, intending for it to sound casual although it comes off as a high pitched squeak. "Summer-" Liza bursts through, landing flat onto her bed. I swear, her acting couldn't get any worse... "Wake up and don't think you're avoiding it." I say, smirking. I hear Penelope give a small chuckle by my side. "Avoid what? I have nothing to hide." Right... "Good. Then you'll tell us what happened with Ander last night. And don't give us any of that moon elf crap. I want to hear start to finish what happened when I found you two in the woods and left." "We started to kiss again until my father came around and sent us back to camp. We went to his room and fell asleep there. The end, end of story." She tries to explain, but I glance over at Penelope, and she lifts en eyebrow. I look back over at Liza. "That's not all that happens. You have that glow to you. Now spill." "This is so unfair, two against one. Come on, I didn't get enough sleep last-" I inwardly scream. Obviously she didn't get any sleep last night, because she was wayyy too busy... "By the devils, Liza! Now you have to tell me!" "Im tired, and I want to sleep." She whines, and I roll my eyes. "And if you're going to sleep, we'll go to Ander who I know for a fact will spill. Now spill." "Do I have to spill everything?" She asks, emphasizing the 'everything'. I look over at Penelope again, and she stares at me, slightly flicking her eyes to Liza, then back at me. I turn around again. "You can spill just one thing..." "If it is completely worth it. Because if not, get ready to tell the story," Penelope adds with a sly grin. "Let's just leave it at how I was practically screaming for mercy at the end of it all..." Liza says with a small smile, and I can't help myself from squealing. "Am I free to sleep?" Liza asks, and I look over at Penelope, who smiles before looking over at her. "Sure, just let it be known that soon, I want that full story." After noticing Liza's knocked out, Penelope looks at me with a mischevious smile. "Now, your turn for the story." "Nothing went on." I say, gathering my dark long hair into a ponytail. "Lies." "I'm being serious," I say through a giggle. "I didn't mean to leave you alone, I honestly thought Liza was coming here, so I didn't want to be all squished." "Right..." "Fine, you want a story? Channing and I talked for a while, before he half-stripped in front of me, I went out for a walk, came back, and went to sleep." "Wait, he stripped for you?" Penelope says under her breath with widened eyes, trying not to wake Liza up. "Not for me. He just...got hot, I guess, and took off his shirt." I shrug, scratching my eyebrow. "That isn't all." "What? Yes it is!" "Don't scratch your eyebrow if you want to evade having to tell further information. Now spill." "...The prick played a prank on me." "What type?" "Ugh, Penelope, go to sleep." I argue, getting under my sheets. She gives a small "hmpf". "Fine. I'll go ask Channing." She says, expecting for me to take it as a threat. Which, it kind of is, but I can't let her know that... "Then go ask Channing." I hear her get up and walk out of the tent, and I secrelty pray that Channing is doing something that occupies him, otherwise the entire camp will know that I was blushing the entire night...but then again, sometimes I feel like in order to keep himself from revealing something about himself, he'll stay reserved...the two faced jerk... ---- "You're horrible...at making breakfast..." Channing comments, which was quite unnecessary. He nearly gags on the next piece of bread that he stuffs into his mouth. "Why?" I ask, frowning. "Isn't the toast good?" "...No..." I roll my eyes. "Why not?" "I-It's burnt..." He mutters, his voice muffled, looking away from his plate and off to the side. I scowl at him. "I'm not a gourmet chef." "I can see why..." ~ After recieving the news, I walk over to Liza, Channing behind me. "I'll keep an eye out...so will Channing..." I murmur, not even realizing I'm about to cry. "Oh Liza...promise me you won't die so I can hear that story of yours...promise." "I promise on Eanna." "That's not good enough! Promise me on something that matters, not just Eanna." I say, and feel a small nudge from Channing on my upper back, causing my face to burst into warmth. "I mean...Eanna is good and I-I-" I hear Channing laugh, and if it weren't for Liza, he would have most likely gotten butthurt. "Now promise, Liza!" "I promise on my own life." "Liza, take this seriously! Your life is at risk and you swear on your life?" I question, noticing something shimmering on her finger. "Promise me on...Ander's life." "But I-" "Promise me on Ander's life and I'll believe you." I interrupt her, staring at her. "I promise on Ander's life that I'll come back." I give her a small hug before turning around, wiping tears from my eyes. He scoffs. "Azora's a crybaby..." "Shut up. I'm...ugh, I hate you." I mutter, walking down the road before hearing a bloodcurling scream. "WE'RE BEING AMBUSHED!" "Channing," I grasp onto his arm instantly, and he looks over, his face a deep scarlet. Why...why did I do that without thinking..? I snap at of whatever haze I was in once I hear a small cry, and Channing pulls me along. "Something's wrong." He says, dragging me behind him. For a sun elf, he's awfully fast... "LIZA! Summer! Channing!" "Dangit, Dangit, Something's really wrong..." Channing says under his breath, and before I know it, my entire body's in his arms as he tries to dodge several attacks and swords which are practically tearing through the air that was once silent. Finally getting there, Channing puts me down, to which I lunge at Liza, although he holds me back tightly. "D-Damn you..." I mutter, trying desperately to get to her although to no avail. "Use it. Dammit, Ander, you know what it is, so use it!" "No... I won't use it... she'd hate me forever... there is a chance that she won't even remember us... we were lucky the first time... but this..." He says, spewing utter bullcrap from his mouth, to which I don't believe. Channing loosens his grip, allowing me the chance to run over to Ander, sending my hand flying towards his cheek. "Now is the time where you make the right decision, Ander. If she forgets, we'll teach her. We'll love her and she will love us back. We are her family and she needs us. Do it, now." I say in a somewhat snappy tone, hoping it's enough. I don't even listen to his next word, but slap him again. "Fix. This." "No." Causing me to get even more angry, I put more anger into the next slap that I unleash in the exact same spot, which is already beginning to swell. "I won't let her die. I won't. She said she would come back and dammit, she is coming back. Now bring her back to life." Liza wakes up, finally, and I feel myself smile warmly. The two kiss, and I shiver as a strand of Channing's hair tickles the nape of my neck. "Marry me?" Ander asks, and she smiles. "Yes." They kiss again, and I notice Channing looking at my right hand, the ring still on it. I quickly shove my right hand into my left one, shuffling uncomfortably. "Hate to end such a beautiful moment, but we need to head back to camp." I say, the crowd beginning to disperse. "Don't scare me like that." I say, looking at Liza. "I won't." I turn around as Channing slips the ring off of my finger, looking at me. "I learned from my Aunt." "You learned from the best...I was looking for this for weeks..." "Where's it from?" I question, trying to snatch it back but failing in the process. "It's gorgeous." "I'll tell you later, once I'm sure you won't pick-pocket me." Rolling my eyes, I elbow him lightly as he wraps his arm around my shoulder, smiling. I smile back. Category:Ascension Category:Fanfiction Category:Stories by Blissfully Mine Category:Stories Category:Finished